Electrical terminals may be constructed from copper due to its beneficial electrical conductivity properties. However, in higher current applications, the thickness of the copper required for adequate current carrying capability may increase to the point where the copper material is difficult to bend using typical forming operations and specialized tools may need to be employed in order to form the terminals. After forming, terminals are typicality interconnected by a carrier strip to allow large numbers of terminals to be loaded onto spools that can be fed into machines used to attach the terminals to wire cables. The carrier strip is typically formed concurrently with the terminal and from the same material as the terminal. As the thickness of the terminal material increases, the carrier strip may become to rigid to bend onto a spool and the tools needed to separate the carrier strip from the terminal also increase in cost. Therefore, a terminal capable of high current carrying capability that can be handled by a carrier strip and does not require bending operation to form the current carrying portion of the terminal remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.